Nightmares Return
by HeartofWinterSpirirt
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Nightmare King has been seen. Jamie and Jack have become close friends, but what would happen if Pitch returned? Would the fear of losing his best friend consume Jamie? How will the Guardians be able to defeat Pitch this time? They will have to turn to an old friend who has not been seen for hundreds of years! This could be their final battle!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic IN A WHILE. I hope you guys enjoy! May be slow on writing...but I have big ideas 8D Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 1**

It was that time of year again, Jamie's favorite time. The air became lighter and cooler on his nose. A small trickle of fresh white powdered snow fell from the sky and lightly dusted the ground. As he looked out of his window, he couldn't wait to get outside and play all of his friends, who were calling his name telling him to hurry up. Jamie pushed his window open and gave his friends a warm wave. "I'll be down in a minute!" He shouted. His eyes then drifted to his breath. It was funny how you could see it in the cold air.

But his favorite part about this season was the fact that his friend, his best friend, Jack Frost was coming to visit!

It had only been two years since Jack Frost and the other Guardians saved the entire world from the dreaded Nightmare King, Pitch Black! There were times where Jamie felt a little afraid because Jack wasn't around all of the time...and what if Pitch returned? Of course, there had been no sign of him anywhere since that day! It was like Pitch disappeared off the face of the planet! Which was a good things for children everywhere...but there still was that slight fear...

As Jamie rushed to put on his coat, Sophie came bursting through his bedroom door. "Jamie! Jamie! It's cold outside again!" It was nice to finally understand what his little sister was saying. He could remember the way she sounded when they had their adventure with the Guardians. But it was also a sign of both of them growing up. What would happen when he grew older? Would he still be able to see Jack? Or any of the other Guardians for that matter. He knew his mom couldn't see Jack. There had been plenty of times where Jamie would stay up late just talking with Jack and his mom would come in the room and just see Jamie sitting up in bed, wondering what he was going on about. A twinge of sadness hit Jamie. The thought of growing up scares every child now and then. But what if Jamie grew up and forgot all about his best friend.

Jamie shook the painful thoughts off and grabbed Sophie's hand. "Come on! We're gonna go and play in the snow. Maybe Jack will come back today!" He said with a wide grin. Sophie cheered and ran along behind her brother. The two of them reached the front of their house and were greeted by friends. The children then started to run around, hoping more snow would fall so they could start their winter games of snowball fights, largest snow angel, and sled racing.

Little did the children know was that they were being watched. This entity was small and dark. It had no real shape..it was just kind of a ball that shifted from being a ball, to an oval, to a squiggly lined thing. Even though this thing had no face or expressions, it was noticeably curious as to what the children were doing. Why were they running? Why were they laughing? What were their names? What were their...fears? A dark create indeed. But where did it come from and what was it doing in Burgess?

It continued to linger in the shadows and continued its watch over the children. This group was of great interest to it.

Meanwhile, back at the Pole, the North Pole, the workshop was busy as usual. Preparations for Christmas always started as soon as the year began. There was no time to sit around and waste. Millions of children around the world were counting on him, and North always delivered. He wouldn't have been able to keep up with this work of course, if the Yetis had never agreed to help him. They were friends he had made a long time ago, in his life before meeting all of the other Guardians. The Man in the Moon worked in very mysterious ways. But North has agreed with all of the decisions that have been made while working along side the Man in the Moon. It was a great honor to be chosen as a Guardian.

But a story for another time! North was alone in his large office, building little ice sculptures, as he often liked to do. For the past couple years, things have been different around the Pole. There was a new resident there who made work difficult sometimes. And one of those times was now. North's eyes went from his tiny plane/train mash-up to one of the windows. He could see something being drawn on the frost. Then, the image tore away from the window and became a three dimensional object. It flew into the room and swirled above North's head. North heaved a sigh and looked down at his creation. "Now look here, Jack! I work hard creating these ideas! You can't just steal 'dem!" His voice boomed. He had a heavy Russian accent, which really fit his large, intimidating appearance. But there was also a softness to it.

"It can't be helped! This is what happens when I watch you make toys all day." Jack Frost pushed the window open and glided into the office. His bare feet landed softly on the solid wood floor, not making noise at all. He walked over to North and propped his staff parallel to him and leaned against it. He couldn't help but grin a bit. "Your creations are always better than the copies I make." North smiled. He knew that Jack was always playing tricks and causing trouble with the Yetis and elves..but it was all in good fun! "'De workshop wouldn't be the same without you, Jack Frost!" North rose up from his chair and twisted from side to side, feeling a small pop in his back. He raised his arms up over his head and stretched.

"It is time you vwent down to the little ones, yes?" Jack nodded in agreement. "I can't keep Jamie waiting forever! I think all these months have been enough." Jack said as he looked down to the floor and then back up at North with a grin. "I feel the same vway! Enjoy your time there! Don't forget to check in every once in a while." North winked and then turned away from Jack. He went over to the cabinets to grab some cookies. The elves were still fussing over them, making sure North got the best cookie of the bunch. "Cookie?" Jack waved his hand. "Nah, I'm just gonna head over to Burgess. I'll be there for a while." North nodded. "Of course." With that, Jack turned from North and headed for the window. He stepped onto the sill and crouched down. He took a deep breath and then grinned once more. "Wind, take me home!" Jack jumped out of the window, his arms spread wide.

_To be continued! Till next time~_


	2. Chapter 2

_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE. Things just got a little crazy over here for me! I've had this story in my head for a while and I really want to share it with you guys! Thanks for reading and again, this is my first fanfic in a while! Chapter 3 coming soon!_

Chapter 2

The wind had carried Jack Frost to Burgess. As soon as he was in the small town, he felt more at home. Even though most people there still couldn't see him, it didn't bother him. Anyway, the most important person there was Jamie. As he flew by some open windows, a couple children here and there would shout and wave at him. He would smile and give a small chuckle as he flew by, a flurry of snow followed behind him. He knew that most children loved snow because it was a reason to stay home from school and play outside all day. Afterall, he was the guardian of fun.

However, Jack still wasn't used to all of this attention. He had spent 300 years alone. The Guardians were there to talk to, but no one seemed to be interested in speaking to him..or even acknowledging him for that matter. Sandman was an exception to this fact though! He made sure that he got to know every Guardian out there. At least a little bit. That's all in the past now..

Jack could see the house he was looking for. The wind stopped him abruptly and he floated down on to the rooftop. The guardian crouched down and could see the children playing in the yard. They were trying to scrape up what snow they could to have a snowball fight. The winter spirit knew that had to change quickly. With a smirk he lifted his staff up and more snow began to fall. It didn't take much for him to make it snow. Just the thought of children having fun was enough to do the trick.

As it started to snow more, Jamie's smile grew wider. He knew that could mean one thing, Jack was back! He dropped the snowball he had in his hand and began to search for Jack. His eyes scanned the yard first...no he wasn't there. Before he could turn his head back to the house, a snowball hit him on the back of the head. Jamie chuckled and turned around to see Jack sitting on top of the house! Jamie couldn't help but burst with joy. "Jack! Jack's back!"

All of Jamie's friends stopped what they were doing to see what all of the fuss was about, but then they realized just what Jamie had been shouting about, Jack! Everyone looked up at the roof and waved. Jack Frost felt his emotions go on a small roller coaster ride for a moment, he couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Jamie! Hey everyone! I'm back." With a small gust of wind carrying him down, he landed right in front of Jamie.

Jamie was a bit taller than he was a couple of months ago. He was growing up. Jack immediately shook the thoughts from his head. He crouched down to be more eye level with Jamie. He put his cold hand on the child's shoulder. "Been a while since I've seen you. You're getting taller! You may even pass me up one day." Jamie responded by throwing his arms around Jack and pulling him into a hug. Jack dropped his arm and gave Jamie a comforting pat on the back. "Well, anyway, I'm here to enjoy a snow day with you guys! So let's have some fun!"

Sophie wasted no time and threw a snowball right at Jack. "You've got an arm on you, geez!" Jack stood up straight, a snowball starting to form in his palm. The children all darted away in different directions because they all knew this would be a losing battle. Jack would always dominate in snowball fights. Jack sighed and chuckled under his breath. He dropped the snowball that was in his hand. Right as he did that, other snowballs started to form around him. He wanted to give the children free ammo and also….a free shot.

Jamie and his friends peaked out from their hiding places to see why a single snowball had not been thrown yet. The free ammo caught their eyes and a devilish grin played across all of their faces. Jack put his hand up in the air. "Alright guys! I'm only going to let you do this once…" And just as he finished speaking, the barrage of snowballs came flying at him. This was how everything continued for the rest of the day. Nothing but running around, laughter, and smiles.

When the sun had set, it was time for everyone to return home. There was still a tiny ounce of concern when the sun went down for Jamie and his friends. After all, they were the only ones who had witnessed the power of the Nightmare King. But all in all, they were just exhausted from the day.

Jamie climbed up the stairs to his room after dinner. Jack was already waiting, sitting by the window, looking up at the moon. "Has he said anything to you yet, Jack?" Jamie asked with a soft smile. Jack shook his head softly. "He doesn't need to. If you look up at him right now, you can see a huge smile spread across the surface. I know he's listening and he will respond to me somehow if he needs to." Jamie grinned and jumped on his bed. "Yeah! His bright light always makes me feel better. He's like...a giant nightlight!" Jack nodded. "He really loves children, from what I've heard. North told me all about it when he was telling me about how he became a guardian! But that's why you have us! North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and myself are all here for you and every child on Earth."

Jamie always loved hearing stories about the Guardians he had become friends with. They always had a special place in his heart, but ever since that day that Pitch almost took over, they were closer. "Hey Jack, do you think there are other Guardians out there?" Jack put his hand to his chin. He thought about it for a few moments. "You know, I have heard of a little human girl named Katherine and I also have heard stories about a Guardian known at Nightlight." Jamie's eyes grew wide. "There's a Guardian named Nightlight? He sounds awesome! Do you know anything about him?" Jack smirked at Jamie's excitement. "I haven't heard too much, but I do know that he was actually the first to defeat Pitch." Jamie leaned in closer. That was a hint…

"Alright! So as North sort of told it, Pitch was actually a general or something for the moon people. But he went crazy and was taken over by fearlings. The darkness pulled him in and made him evil. Nightlight was actually the Man Moon's guardian. His weapon was a bright spear that had a moonbeam inside! Nightlight engaged Pitch in combat and ended up piercing Pitch's heart with the spear." Jamie listened intently. "However, in order for Pitch to stay defeated, Nightlight was trapped in Pitch's heart for years. He was set free by a stray moonbeam by accident, but in my opinion, it was a happy accident. Who would want to be trapped in a dark heart like that forever?" This practically blew Jamie's mind. That battle was probably way more intense than the one they had on Earth. "You're telling me there's moon people?!" Jack nodded. "Well, there were, but Pitch wiped them all out…" Jack didn't know too much of the story. He was still learning a lot about the world he had pretty much been shunned from his whole afterlife. There were still so many tales he hadn't heard from North, but he knew they would come in time. Jamie crawled into bed and stretched his arms above his head. He let out a loud yawn. "I hope that Pitch will never come back...he really is evil." Jack looked over at Jamie. "Don't worry about him, he's in his dark cave and hopefully he will never come back out." A small twinge his the back of Jack's neck. After he said that, something felt off. He didn't quite know what it was, but he knew he had to try to find out.

With a large grin, Jack gave Jamie a 'see ya later' salute. "Good night, Jamie. And don't be afraid, we will always be there for you." Jamie nestled himself under his covers and gave Jack a warm smile. "I know, Jack. See you tomorrow?" "You know you will!" With that, Jack jumped out the window and felt the wind come up from under him. He gently closed the window and waved to Jamie one more time before letting the wind lift him up in into the sky. The stars were shining brightly and the moon seemed bigger than ever. I think it was Manny's way of enjoying the short tale Jack had been sharing with Jamie. Jack waved at the moon and continued to drift around Burgess, trying to figure out what the feeling was. Hopefully, he would find out soon. Something just didn't feel right.

Jack had finally gone. This was the chance to strike. The little black entity that had been watching Jamie and his friends earlier was still lingering around the house. It changed shape and it slowly crept around the yard. It slipped into the darkest shadows and darted around, avoiding any bright light. It waited until Jamie's mother had turned out all the lights and retired for the night.

The blob shifted up the side of the house, all the way up to Jamie's window. It paced from corner to corner on the windowsill. It waited. And waited. Pacing back and forth, back and forth. It could see Jamie toss to one side and then the other. This would be the perfect time. The form slipped in through the cracks, using the shadows as pathways. It made its way to Jamie's bed. At the foot of the bed, the blob started to expand and turn into a large puddle. The puddle bubbled up slowly and started to take form. The form rose up slowly from the darkness. A low growl turned into a deep chuckle. Jamie's worst fear had been forming right at the foot of his bed and he would never know it. The Nightmare King was back and even more powerful than he was before. All that time spent in the shadows, cursing Jack Frost and the Guardians, and wanting revenge had twisted a bolt a little too tightly in the dark one's head. This would be his ultimate plan and this time, it would work.

Pitch slipped over to the side of the bed where Jamie was facing. He lifted his cold hand and placed it over Jamie's eyes. He could have turned the child into a fearling right then and there, but had a much better idea. "Oh no, no, no. I have much bigger plans for you…" He whispered. Black sand started forming in his palm. When Pitch took his hand away from Jamie's eyes, there was residue and grains of black sand forming a blindfold like silhouette. "There's a trick I haven't used for years. Now sleep, child." This was not the nightmare sand he had used before, this was different. Jamie would be asleep until Pitch would let him wake up.

Pitch reached out and lifted Jamie up from his bed. The Nightmare King's plan had been set into motion. And now it was time to place the bait in his lair. "Once Frost realizes you're missing, he's going to come looking for you. This is just all too perfect…" Pitch growled as he walked over to the dark puddle, carrying Jamie in his arms. He stepped into the dark pool once more and began to sink. Jamie and Pitch turned into darkness and vanished.


End file.
